


Giving Life and Returning the Favor

by AnShkaLL09



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Love Confessions, Mischief, Older Characters, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnShkaLL09/pseuds/AnShkaLL09
Summary: What would happen if Aqours co-existed with their seiyuus in real life out of the blue? Confusion? Mayhem? A door to possibilities? Or maybe realizing their feelings from deep within.
Relationships: Aida Rikako/Inami Anju, Furihata Ai/Takatsuki Kanako, Inami Anju/Saitou Shuka, Komiya Arisa/Suwa Nanaka/Suzuki Aina, Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Giving Life and Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here in AO3 and this has been on my mind for years so I figured I'd try it. Please excuse my mistakes.

Morning rays filtered through the pastel colored curtains of a lone figure slumbering away in her figure. Nanaka Suwa mumbled something unintelligible, squinting when an annoying beam of light slid beneath the cracks of her eyelids and instinctively turned away only to feel something warm and soft pressing on her face. Sleep was still clouding her mind, and didn’t think much of it….. until she heard the sound of snoring.

Losing sleep’s restraints, she opened her eyes and was met with a pair of clothed boobs.

Nanaka sighed, realizing it was Kanan Matsuura, her character that somehow came to life along with the rest of the Love Live Sunshine characters. 

2 months ago, she would have shoved blunette off her bed out of surprise rather than annoyance, but she’s learned long ago that Kanan tends to hug her pillows or her dolphin plushie when she sleeps. 

That also includes one irate seiyuu that’s forced to handle this in a calm and reasonable manner.

Calm and reasonable equating to gently tapping Kanan’s hip while her mind played with the idea of throwing a bucket of ice on Kanan’s head. 

The blunette grumbled, arms tightening around Nanaka, and she suppressed a groan of frustration when her face got mushed further into Kanan’s chest.

Sadly, not the first time that’s happened.

‘Oh well, at least I could say I tried to do this nicely.’ Nanaka thought before quickly raising her hand and smacked Kanan’s shoulder.

“Ow!” The blunette cried in pain, a hand quickly rubbing the abused spot.

Kanan was about to snap an angry remark when irritated amethyst eyes met equally vexed hazels.

“You have 5 seconds to get off my bed.”

Kanan gulped, drowsiness completely eluding her as she got off the bed, an apology ready to be said.

“Save it.” Nanaka sat up and glared up at her, clearly in a foul mood when she’s forced to wake up earlier than usual from something so minor. “If you’re not going to use the futon, then what’s the point of setting it up? You keep on sneaking into my bed and suffocating me with your-”

Nanaka bit her lip, eyes clenched shut in anger as though she’s using every ounce of her self-control to stop her tirade. It didn’t help when Kanan was looking sad and apologetic over it, her actions pronounced by how she was making herself seem as small as possible which is hard to do considering how she towers over Suwawa from her position. 

The seiyuu sighed, reasoning with herself that no matter how many times she berates Kanan about waking her up, it won’t stop the blunette from crawling back to her sheets once she out’s out like a light.

“I’m sorry.” Kanan said softly. “I just-”

“Stop.” Nanaka said, trying to grasp a slippery virtue called patience. “Just please put back the futon. I’m going to take a shower.”

The sad look on Kanan’s face was similar to an abandoned puppy left out in the rain. If she was a lesser person, she would have taken her words back.

She wasn’t.

Swinging her legs and letting the floor kiss her feet, she picked her cellphone from her nightstand and checked the time.

5:50 am the time read.

She didn’t need to go to the studio til 9 am.

2 hours of sleep could be had but once she’s up there’s no way she’s going back to sleep. The same could be said with Kanan.

She felt her annoyance rising but somehow managed to stay composed. Kanan was quietly folding the futon, doing her best not to antagonize her host any further. Looking at how dejected she was, part of her feels like she might have been too harsh on her.

Shaking her head, she got her towel from her closet as well as the clothes that Kanan prepared for her last night and headed to the bathroom for a much needed hot shower. Nanaka never asked Kanan to help her around her place but she was insistent, saying it was the least she could do since she was living with her. Her apartment was big enough to accomodate a living room with a small kitchen, a bathroom and a single bedroom.

Nanaka wasn’t exactly expecting anyone to live with her and the only ones who visit her place are Shuka, Anju and Aina. 

Sometimes, she wonders how the others deal with their ‘characters’.

\-----------------------In the Suzuki Residence-----------------

“Oh my god, Aina! These taste amazing! The blonde exclaimed in English, complimenting the pancakes she was currently munching on with delight. Said chef laughed, happy to see Mari enjoying her breakfast as they ate together on the dining table of her apartment while the TV was on, playing some English movie she could hardly understand.

Both of them were already dressed. Mari in a white frilly blouse with a black skirt and a pair of purple high heels. Completing her ensemble was the stripped black and white jacket thrown over her shoulders. Aina kept it casual and stuck to a black aqours shirt, checkered red skirt and pair of navy blue converse since they had dance practice later.

“Glad you love them but don’t expect them every morning, I have a job, you know.” The short seiyuu teased.

Mari was too busy chewing on the fluffy goodness to give a verbal reply but she gave her signature ‘ok’ sign.

On the rare moments that Aina Suzuki woke up early, she’d go and whip up her own breakfast rather than buying it from the convenience store since her commute to the studio was so long. In fact, she was the farthest out of all of them.

Nanaka texted her earlier, getting her a good morning then asking if she was up and apologizing if she wasn’t.

Aina giggled. Suwawa was so prim and proper like that. 

Except when she replied that she was indeed up in the wee hours of the morning, she proceeded to dump her frustrations of the morning much to both her and Mari’s amusement.

“Aww, poor Kanan.” Mari laughed, completely unsympathetic to the blunette’s plight. “Ever since we were kids, she always cuddled up with me or Dia on our sleepovers. Kanan may act tough and laid back but she’s such a softie that it’s hard to take her seriously.”

“Really? I always thought that Kanan was the cool one in the group.”

“Pfft.” Mari snorted, raising a forkful of pancakes to her lips. “That’s like saying Chika’s the quiet one or Riko’s the pure one. If anybody’s the cool one, the title’s going to this bitch.” Shoving another forkful of pancakes to emphasize her point.

Aina chortled, nearly choking on her own breakfast. “Yeah right.”

“I’m serious, Ainachi.” Mari pouted. “Shouldn’t you vouch for me? It’s like vouching for you. A hotter, taller, blonde version of you.”

“Keep talking like that and I’m never making you breakfast again.” The short seiyuu glared playfully at the blonde, taking a sip of her coffee.

Mari wasn’t taking the bait. “I don’t mind, after all…” Her tone suddenly dropped to a seductive purr. “I have something far more tasty in front of me.”

That got the reaction the blonde was hoping for as Aina blushed and stammered. “Y-you..W-whaaaa..-”

Mari didn’t let up just yet. Placing her fork down, she reached across the small table easily to caress Aina’s cheek, tucking a stray lock behind her ear.

“What do you say to that, Suzuki Aina?” Mari purposefully drawled out each syllable with such an alluring tone that Aina questioned if she could do it too. 

And if it would work on a certain pony-tailed seiyuu.

Mari was so close now. From her view point, she can see the dip of her shirt exposing her cleavage and when she looks up, she can see the mirth in those gold eyes. 

The bitch was playing her.

Fortunately, after weeks of living with the blonde, she knew how to play the game well. 

While she may have been caught off guard there from that first move, she was ready for her comeback.

Chuckling under her breath, Aina leaned closer, raising Mari’s curiosity of how the seiyuu was going to play this out.

“If you think I’m going to bend to your every whim, then” Reaching up quicker than the blonde could react, she fisted the collar of her shirt, bringing her lips next to the blonde’s ear and whispering in that same alluring tone. “You’re way out of your league.”

Mari’s eye widened, caught off guard by the counterattack. She opened her mouth to retort but all that came out was a muffled "Mphhh!" as she choked on the last bite of pancakes that Aina unceremoniously shoved down her throat. 

“Make sure to wash the dishes before leaving.” Aina sang with a smug smirk on her lips before getting up and leaving the room, laughing all the way.

Mari, on the other hand, was finishing the rest of her coffee and swearing under her breath in Italian.

“I’ll give you that, Ainachi.” She may have won the battle but Ohara Mari always wins the war.

\-------------------------Studio----------------------------------

Aina stepped out of the elevator with a smile on her face and was looking forward to practice. She already knew that Suwawa was in the changing room and that got the shorter girl feeling giddy.

Knowing Suwawa, she's probably still pissed at Kanan. 

_'Maybe I should let her crash in my place for a while.'_ Aina mused. _'Ah but maybe I should try to have her sort her problems with Kanan. Being mean to Kanan just isn’t her style.'_

Normally, Ai was the first one to arrive since working with Aqours but ever since the unexpected arrival of her guest, she hasn't been consistent lately, having to take the extra time she usually has being the first one in the studio by dropping off Ruby at Arisha's place to spend time with her sister and joining the other seiyuu on the way to work. 

Dropping a text to Mari that she'll be hanging out with Suwawa after work, she tucked her phone back in her pocket and entered the room, only to find the subject of her thoughts sitting on a bench at the other side of the room, already wearing her practice clothes and doing her best to stay awake. 

Aina squealed inside at the tired and pouting face of her fellow seiyuu, a real privilege that Aina can enjoy alone. 

Eventually, she nodded herself and dropped her stuff in the locker before changing to her practice clothes. Suwawa must have been too tired to register her presence or was just being quiet. Though Aina swore she saw Suwawa's head still for a moment from the corner of her eye as she slipped her shirt on. 

After she was done, she skipped to the space next to the dozing seiyuu, and spread her arms,already knowing what to do. 

Nanaka Suwa slumped into Aina's arms, the short seiyuu struggling a bit from the extra weight.

“So I’m guessing you didn’t have a good night’s sleep.” The answer came in the form of a tired groan. Aina awww’d and patted the taller seiyuu’s head for comfort.

“It’s like being with an overgrown child that doesn’t want to sleep without her blankie.” Aina somehow managed to understand the muffled complaint against her shoulder, albeit barely. “Except the blankie is me.”

Aina just hummed, continuing to stroke her head. Aina once said that Suwawa was like a cat, acting quiet and aloof but when it comes to petting, she’s open and relax, letting her walls down. While Suwawa wasn't happy with comparison, she didn't argue especially when Aina threatened to cut their cuddle sessions short. 

“Don’t you think you should be flattered?” Aina asked. “I mean, Mari says she’s been doing that with her and Dia since they were kids. Maybe think of it as a way she shows how much she trusts you.”

“You make it sound like she’s a pet…. And it’s not that far off.”

“She’s kind of like you so you may as well be saying that about yourself.”

“I was expecting hugs and a side of ‘It’s all going to be okay’ speech, not this.” Suwawa pouted, glad that the shorter seiyuu can’t see, fingers playing with the hem of Aina’s shirt. 

Aina snorted, fighting the smile growing on her lips. “That’s what you expect from your mother, not your amazing best friend.”

“Best friend? Yes. Amazing? Highly questionable.” Though Aina’s words of advice or lack thereof weren’t helping, the head scratches was a guilty pleasure of hers. 

They arrived an hour early so they weren’t expecting the others to arrive for another 20 minutes and Suwawa can appreciate this quiet, alone time with the cute, shorter girl in her arms for a little while longer. 

It nearly made her forget how poorly she handled things with Kanan. After her shower, she promptly grabbed her bag, ignoring the breakfast laid out for her from Kanan. When it looked like Kanan was about to protest, a glare her way shut her right up and cowered her back against the stove that was cooking something really delicious that her stomach was silently mourning inside.

Fortunately, Kanan didn’t notice and Nanaka slammed the door shut behind her, making the blunette flinch.

The reminder came back ten fold when her stomach finally made its call known.

“Didn’t eat breakfast too, huh?” 

Her stomach grumbled her answer. The taller seiyuu was happy that Aina couldn't see her blush. 

With one arm, she reached inside the backpack she brought and produced her bento pack that she prepared for lunch later.

“Here.” She forced the bento into Nanaka’s hands. The taller seiyuu was about to protest but a stern look from Aina shut anything she was about to say. 

“If you don’t eat, you’re going to tire yourself out much easily during practice and I’d hate to deal with your cranky ass in the morning.”

Suwawa blushed at that and Aina squealed inside at how cute it looked. On the outside, she had her arms crossed and had a serious look on her face. 

Aina and Arisa had first hand experience of how cranky Suwawa can be when she didn’t have breakfast because she didn’t hear the alarm and had to skip breakfast to make it to their recording session. 

That meant having to deal with insults and criticisms being thrown left and right by her. Heck, she even managed to find something wrong with an Ucchichi figurine that was just sitting there in the recording booth but Nanaka mouthed off at it as though the inanimate object insulted her mother.

“Thank you.” The taller seiyuu smiled, a small upturn of her lips that sent Aina's heart racing. 

‘This is dangerous for my heart.’ Aina thought.

Silence enveloped the room once more saved for the sounds of Suwawa finally having breakfast. She was grateful for the food: octopus sausages, a side of chopped vegetables and fried tempura.When she asked if Aina wanted some, the shorter girl waved her off. She could have sworn that Aina was blushing but she couldn’t confirm it because Aina got a phone call from Mari and said she’ll take it outside, leaving Suwawa to enjoy her breakfast alone. 

Just as she was about to dig in on the tempura, the door opened revealing the sleepy form of Saito Shuka.

“Ohayosorou, Suwawa.” Shuka yawned, her greeting lacking it’s cheerful energy and bright smile. 

Shuka dragged herself to the bench that Suwawa was occupying right after dropping her stuff in the locker. 

“Did you sleep well?” Nanaka asked. Her grip jolted the chopsticks in her hand, dropping the tempura back in the box when Shuka laid her head against her shoulder.

“Didn’t sleep.” Was the muttered reply. 

Suwawa’s brows furrowed worriedly at that. “Why?”

Shuka shook her head, though Nanaka couldn’t tell whether she was trying to keep herself up or wave her worries away. “You and Chika-chan talked all night. You know, asking stuff about the project and the mikan orchids.”

“Mikan orchids?” Suwawa laughed, was there even such a thing?

“‘M too tired to remember everything. Now do you want to hear the story or not?” The grumpiness in her voice was clear as day.

“Please continue.” Suwawa replied while picking off a few rice pellets from the tempura. She didn't like rice and questioned how King, Aina and Rikako could finish bowls of it in one go. 

“Anyways, Anju slept early because she had back to back rehearsals and photoshoots so Chika-chan got bored and decided to videochat You about any sort of projects she’s been working on then it jumped to mikans, then I got dragged into the conversation with them.”

Suwawa nodded, munching on the tempura. 

“Aina’s a really good cook.” Suwawa thought.

Shuka yawned again. “We talked about practice and then Chika drank some coffee. Don’t ask me why, she kept going on about random stuff. I’m trying to remember but-”

Suwawa gently shushed her, pressing her chopsticks to the shorter girl’s lips. 

“I do want to know about what happened but you’re tired and we’ve got a whole day of practice so take a nap. Okay?” 

Shuka pouted cutely, but Suwawa couldn’t see it as she returned to finishing the rest of Aina’s bento. 

“Fine.” Shuka mumbled, and nuzzled into the older girl’s shoulder. 

‘That was quick.’ Suwawa shrugged internally and figured she’d finish breakfast and worry about it later.

Aina seemed to be in a good mood because she had this look of a cat that got the canary. The look vanished quicker than the mikans Chika ate when she spotted Shuka sleeping on Suwawa. 

The scene looked like one of those typical romantic scenes she’d seen in Shoujo mangas. A tiny voice in her head that sounded like Aiai would argue that the ikemen of the two would have an arm wrapped around the girl’s waist, looking nonchalant like they do all the time, not eating bento.

She felt an ugly emotion crawling to the forefront of her brain but managed to plaster an easygoing smile, albeit a tad bit strained.

Suwawa thanked the meal and set aside the bento, making sure not to move too much for Shuka. 

Aina was already there to place her bento back in her pack and leaned on Suwawa's other shoulder. That got the taller seiyuu's attention who looked down curiously at the top of Aina's head. 

Aina ignored Nanaka's probing gaze and sighed, pretending to sound tired when really she was quite content where she was at. 

Or as content as she can be knowing that Shuka was sleeping next to Suwawa. 

Thankfully, Suwawa didn't seem to mind and just stayed still for them, passing the time by checking updates on LINE and Twitter. 

She'd play SIF but she might wake them up. 

The door opened just as Suwawa finished scrolling down a gallery of otter pictures and in came Kinchan and Aikyan who looked like they were in a superb mood, a polar opposite to the occupants of the other side of the room. 

_'Lucky.'_ Suwawa thought glumly. 

Aikyan was smiling and showing something to Kinchan on her phone. Whatever it was got them giggling about it which would have normally made Suwawa curious but right now, she'd rather take a nap and was beginning to feel envious of the two people using her as a bed of sorts. 

"Hey Ai-" Aikyan's exclamation quickly died down when they realized that Aiai wasn't around yet and that Suwawa was taking care of two sleepy heads. 

Both of the 1st year seiyuus mouthed an apology and quietly placed their bags in their lockers before sitting cross-legged in front of Suwawa on the floor. Their faces showed pretty clearly the question they wanted to ask. 

"Didn't sleep." She mouthed, tilting her head towards Shuka. She regretted it instantly when Aikyan snapped a pic with the phone still in her hand. 

Suwawa scowled at that, but couldn't say anything. Aikyan had a playful smile and placed a finger to her lips, further making a mockery to her situation. 

Kinchan tapped her knee to get her attention and pointed at Aina. 

Just as she was about to quietly reply, the door opened once more and in walked Arisa who strided in with a foul mood that's as plain as the day itself. 

She wasn't even taken aback by the scene before her and made her way over to Suwawa in quick, angry strides that made the trapped seiyuu tense a little. 

Thankfully, Arisa was quick to read the situation and pulled out her phone before typing what she wanted to say and passing it on to Nanaka. 

Only 5 words. 

3rd year meeting after work. 

What's got you so worked up? Is what Suwawa would have asked but Arisa was already shoving her stuff into the locker next to hers and marching out of the room with the gait of a vicious alpha wolf. 

Kinchan and Aikyan were a bit startled by Arisha's entrance and abrupt exit while Suwawa was thinking what Arisa wanted to talk about with her and Aina this time. 

She had a pretty good idea what it was. 

Just as Kinchan was about to get up, Anchan strolled in with Rikako. They were both talking about something that made Rikako blush and Anchan smile impishly. 

“Wanna try it out?” Anju leaned close to her, her arm encircling Rikako’s waist and looking every bit of the charming prince whisking the princess off her feet.

It didn’t help that Anju’s voice had dropped to a sexy-sounding purr or the fact that Rikako’s hand unconsciously gripped the taller seiyuu’s shoulder, her face heating up in embarrassment .

Kinchan’s jaw dropped and Aikyan was staring at the two, phone recording the whole thing.

Suwawa just raised an eyebrow, wondering if they realized that they have an audience while absentmindedly stroking her thumb at the back of Aina’s hand. She didn’t know that Aina was up the whole time and it was taking everything in her not to make a suggestive comment between the two lovebirds.

“What the heck are you doing?” Ai’s sudden appearance startled the pair, Rikako finding the strength(and shame) to push herself away from Anju’s space. She can still feel her heart pounding and swooning at Anchan’s ikemen-ness.

“Oh, Aiai. Rikako was telling me a list of ways to make a girl swoon.” Anju was blissfully ignorant of the effect she left on her fellow seiyuu or the fact that four other people saw the whole thing. “I figured I’d try them out for the upcoming ikemen challenge in our fanmeet.”

Ai looked wholly amused at Rikako’s reaction as she scurried to her locker like a frightened kitty. “I think you’ve made an impact.”

“Amazing.” Kinchan muttered, completely in awe of Anju’s acting prowess.

Aikyan, on the other hand, wanted to see if she could take this even further. “Hey Anchan.”

Said seiyuu turned and was surprised to see the others already there. “Oh, I didn’t see you guys there. What’s up, Aikyan?”

“You know Riko once told me that the perfect way to do that is to really sweep her off her feet. You know like.” Aikyan made a motion with her arms that left RIkako covering her face in mortification while Anju was intrigued.

“Oh!” Anchan slapped her fist down her palm like the answer just hit her. “You mean like that time Kanan carried Mari by the pier in the anime.”

Rikako was quietly making her way to the door. She was still reeling from Anchan’s first attempt and she didn’t know whether to thank Riko for showing the article and the number of doujinshis that followed or shove her counterpart in a closet with her collection and push her off a cliff.

“Hey, Riko-chan, can I- Oh, she’s gone.” Anchan was visibly disappointed by that, trudging to her locker and dumping her stuff in before removing her clothes. Ai followed suit, unaware that Kinchan and Aikyan were appreciating the view from their place as Aiai removed her shirt, exposing herself in her light pink bra and toned abs.

“Oh Kinchan, is Hanamaru free later?” Ai asked, slipping on her Ruby shirt. “Ruby’s wondering if they can hang out at the park again because she’s not answering any of her texts.”

“Uhuh.” King didn’t register the meaning of those words yet, too busy taking in the sight of Ai’s panty clad butt before she pulled up a pair of joggers over it. Just like that, Kinchan answered almost robotically. “Yeah, Hanamaru broke her phone.”

“What? Why?” Ai turned to face her, confusion written all over. “She’s only had it for a week.”

Kinchan just shrugged, making sure to look as innocent as possible. “She dropped it on the fish bowl.”

“...When did you get a fish bowl?” 

“When Yoshiko gave her a pet fish.” Kinchan smiled at Aikyan. “That was really sweet coming from the Fallen Angel herself. She was worried that Hanamaru would feel lonely whenever I leave her alone for work.”

“Hah!” Aikyan barked out a laugh, the sound causing Shuka to grunt in her sleep. “It’s more than that.”

King and Ai’s interest peaked. Anchan tuned out their conversation as her eyes focused on the slumbering seiyuu leaning on Suwawa. She bit her lip, telling herself that she shouldn’t think like that but she couldn’t help wishing that she was in Suwawa’s place.

Rikako and Arisa came back and Suwawa perked up at that. Rikako choked on her coffee when she was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Anchan. She never minded that before, they’ve changed clothes in front of each other and even seen each other naked in the saunas during their training camps. but ever since Riko came to her life and began suggestively pointing out how close the two were, she couldn’t help but notice the details she’s missed. 

How Anchan’s smile looked so bright and happy whenever they act together in the niconamas, how she cheers up everyone in Aqours when they’re feeling tired or lightening the mood before a live show, how warm and safe she felt when Anchan hugs her, the way her breath brushed her ear and how she held her so close.

‘Damn her. Why did they have to make my character a closet pervert in the story?’ Rikako thought, nearly licking her lips at the sight of Anju’s firm abdominals and her breast were-

“Aida-san.” Said seiyuu jumped, looking away guiltily as she moved aside from the door. She was thankful that the 1st years went to occupy the corner of the room and Arisa didn’t seem to realize that the short seiyuu was eyeing their leader like a piece of meat in the middle of the serengeti.

Arisa moved to occupy the spot beside the sleeping seiyuu and handed Suwawa a can of cold coffee she got from the vending machine.

“I have a feeling you didn’t sleep well last night.” Was all Arisa said, and Suwawa beamed. 

“Thank you.” 

“Cute.”Arisa thought. Outside, her features were schooled to a strict expression as she made her way to her locker and began changing for practice.

Anju was oblivious to the fact that she was being gawked at and put her blue Aqours shirt on, completing her practice ensemble. Checking the time, she realized they only had 10 minutes left before practice and figured now would be a good time to wake Shuka.

Suwawa was taking small sips of coffee while watching a video of baby kittens when she felt the pointed gaze from their leader. There was no doubt that she wanted to be the one sitting next to Shuka, and she would have been the supportive friend for Anju…. If she wasn’t stuck.

Now, she was subjected to being the object of jealousy that she can literally feel even from this distance. Was it her fault that Shuka liked to cuddle up to her?

Maybe. Possibly. Though she’d partly blame that on Kanan since she was pretty much touchy-feely with everyone in Aqours.

A shadow loomed over the trio, and Suwawa didn’t need to look up to know who it was.

It was Anju. 

“Shukashuu.” Anchan whispered quietly, Suwawa tried to maintain eye contact with her phone because she felt that she was intruding. 

How ironic.

Aina was still pretending to sleep and she suppressed a giggle at how tense Suwawa was getting.

 _'My, my Anchan.'_ Aina suppressed the smile threatening to break from her lips. _How shiny~.”_

Mari would be proud if she saw this, that much Aina knew without a doubt.  
She wished she could take a peek of the scene but she didn’t want to ruin it. 

Anchan, the oblivious airhead to everything that’s happening around her, knelt in front of Shuka, lifting a hand to brush against Shuka’s cheek. The slumbering girl didn’t react, and Anju leaned closer. Suwawa clenched her phone harder, she was literally holding her breath now.

Meanwhile, Rikako stealthily moved to the side to get a pic of the two. Seeing Anju half naked is one thing but a charming Anju waking up Shuka was another blessing to Rikako’s world.

Anchan was unperturbed, brushing her thumb gently across Shuka’s cheek, they were soft and warm despite the AC. 

“Shuka.” Anju tried again, louder this time. This time, Shuka mumbled sleepily, eyes slowly blinking open. 

Anchan once said it was a privilege to see Shuka in all her cute glory. She never took that for granted. Here and now, she felt her heart skip a beat, eyes beholding the sight of Shuka slowly lifting her head off Suwawa and nuzzled into her hand.

“Ohayosoro, Anju.” Shuka gave a cute, sleepy smile that nearly stopped her heart altogether, her eyes, despite the drowsiness in them, were bright and beautiful. They stared into Anju's stunned gaze, the leader left completely speechless by the illegally cute Shuka. 

Rikako tried to contain herself from squealing aloud, taking the perfect picture of the two. 

The 1st years once again, had to watch all this gayness unfold and Arisa was amused with the whole thing.

Shuka didn’t bother waiting for her to reply, placing her hands on Anchan’s shoulders and boosting herself to her feet. She stretched her arms, her short blouse riding up and showing her abs.

“Mmmm.” Shuka moaned happily. “Thanks, Osuwa. You make a great pillow.” She winked at the 3rd year who just nodded, nudging their frozen leader. That woke Anju up from her stupor, and the leader bolted to her feet, patting Suwawa’s knee in thanks before leaving the room. She didn’t want to embarrass herself further, especially since Shuka’s the last one to change.

_'Shuka’s body. I wonder if i could-nope. Pure thoughts. Think pure thoughts, Inami.'_

The image of Shuka’s puppy pout came to the forefront of her mind. Shirtless…. 

_'Damn it.:_


End file.
